Her Sick, Twisted Game
by BiddyAuthor
Summary: Luna played her sick game: beating me at something. I unintentionally beat her at everything. Except one thing: Gill. She stole him from me, forever . And what's worst was, she never even loved him. Luna OOC. Suicide Warning.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon**

Today was the day. The day my life would lose its meaning. My best friend and lifetime love, Gill, was getting married today. And worse, to Luna. Luna worked at the tailor's, although "worked" wasn't the right word. She gave everything to her sister while she laid back and did nothing. And also, I hated her. Why? Not because she won Gill's heart, although I was insanely jealous because of that.

I hated her because she didn't love him. To her it was all a game.

She never liked me. Mostly disliked me from the moment we met. I used to win everything and she swore she would beat me at something. When she found out I loved Gill, it seemed like the perfect opportunity for her to finally beat me. And she had. Gill slowly fell in love with her, much to her liking. But she never loved him. She managed to fool everyone. Everyone but me. I saw her true intentions. She obnoxiously kissed him in front of me, knowing it would hurt.

And it did.

When the day came that Gill proposed, she was ecstatic. No, not because she had just got engaged, but because she knew at that moment, she had something I would never get. The day the wedding invite came, I broke down crying. I could not help it, my only love marrying someone that would never return the feelings.

Eventually, I could not cry or sob anymore. I was too weak. Too weak to fight. I knew it was hopeless. The day of the wedding came fast and I went, to support my best friend for his big day, even if he was making the biggest mistake of his life. I sat in the front row, between my best friend Kathy and Mayor Hamilton, who did not have his usual warm smile. Instead he seemed disappointed, at reasons which I did not know. Gill was at the altar, his face filled with nothing but true happiness. I wanted to object the marriage, but seeing Gill so happy stopped me. He deserves to be happy. And I shouldn't get in the way. The wedding march started and Luna came down the aisle. Gill's whole face lit up when he saw her. It was almost as if she was his everything. When she reached the alter she turned to look at me. I knew what she would say to me at that moment; I saw it written all over her face:

I won.

Yes, I knew I already lost. I lost a long times ago, when you first started dating Gill. Your charms could confuse any man. And of course you chose mine. The only one who had stolen my heart. You stole the one thing that I cared deeply for.

The ceremony went quick. When the time came for anyone to object, I could not stand. I won't. I would not ruin Gill's happiness. The ceremony dragged on. Then, Perry said the words that nearly broke my meaning in life.

"You may now kiss the bride."

They kissed and with that, their fates were sealed. Everyone clapped, but I could only look down at my lap, trying to hide the silent tears flowing out of my eyes. I wiped them away and went to congratulate my best friend. I hugged him and said congrats you two. Gill thanked me and I looked at Luna. I mouthed "You win." and then I left the church.

After that I never went out of my house, unless it was for farm work. Kathy came to visit but she knew how I was so she stayed away most of the time. I never went to town. I didn't want to. Gill and Luna were probably enjoying their life together. At least Gill was happy. And that's all I needed. But I became more and more distant and withdrawn. I still kept my appearance, but it was all an act. Farm work was all I ever did. It was a great distraction from reality.

But, imagine my shock when Gill and Luna came by nine months later with a baby girl named Vivian in Gill's arms. I saw the love and adoration he held for the baby and his wife. His wife that never loved him. Imagine his face when I muttered congrats and slammed the door in their faces. It must have been then when he realized why I had acted differently since the wedding. The feelings that I had. Luna laughed after the door closed. Probably at how miserable I still was. She found joy in misery. By her laugh, Gill must have known she never loved him, that it was me. But as he stared at my door, he must now realize:

It's too late.

Imagine how I felt when I remembered Vivian. How happy Luna must bet that she took yet another thing I could never have. I deeply wished that was me. But I stopped fighting a long time ago.

Soon, the agony of heartbreak was just too much for me to handle. I was done. Done with all of the crap I had to put up with when Luna stuck her nose into business she shouldn't of. I went up to the top of the Garmon Mines and looked over the edge. I imagined how wonderful it would be if life just ended. Gill would not have to deal with me; Luna would stop with her sick, twisted game. I knew it would be a giant thing, committing suicide. But now, nothing seemed more welcoming. I jumped off the cliff, thinking about Gill. About how he would get the letter saying I was about to jump. And how he would climb and see the note that expressed my gloomy life when Luna came into the picture. How much I loved him. And he would realize he loves me too. But it's too late to change his mind.

I was already gone, and I could not be brought back.


End file.
